The Forgotten Song!
by AngelKitty97
Summary: Their once was a girl who sing a special song to please the gods. But the girl who sang the forgotten song was capture by Odin he put her into a giant bird cage which she was force to sing...Find out more when you read! LOKIxMAYURA! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my very ****first**** fan-fiction I hope you will enjoy reading!**

** Read or review! XD**

** Just telling everyone I'm not good at grammar let me know if their any errors.**

** Mayura x Loki Love will always last eternity! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loki mythical detective Ragnarök! I wish I did**

**Chapter One:****The forgotten song****!**

Their once was a girl who sing a special song to please the gods, but one day, a god name Odin who become full of greed and darkness in his heart. Odin wanted the girl to sing her special song to only him. When the other gods and goddess found out what Odin was about to do, they try to stop him. But it was unsuccessful. When girl was outside gathering flowers for the celebrations of the Norse gods that night.

Odin saw his chance on kidnapping her, when he appear behind the girl when he snatch the girl brought her to his castle in Asgard. Odin put her into a giant bird cage, but when the humans found out, Odin who kidnap their beloved shrine maiden they were angry so the humans try to stop Odin but they field on rescuing her, many innocent humans died that day. Odin told her "Sing for me!"with the twisted look on face.

"No! You killed my people and, I will never sing for you!"Aika yelling at him the with angry.

"Sing or more of your people will die!" Odin with an evil grin.

As the young shrine maiden sing her song she couldn't help but let out tears, after the horrible event occur that day. The humans and the gods, once were in Harmonie but now they abandon their religion. Over time the shrine maiden refuses to eat slowly she had gotten weaker and weaker until one day she pass away, free from Odin. When Odin heard about it he was angry, so he sent his most trusting guard to find the recarnation of Aika.

She slowly opening her eye with the rays of the sun hitting her face with warmth and she look at the clock seeing what time it is.

"Oh no I'm soo late, I'm suppose to help out Alice with decorations for tonight celebrations!" Mayura quickly got ready and head out of the door.

"Bye papa!" She said before leaving.

"Don't forget to wear your tradition cloths for the celebration tonight" with a smiled on his face.

On the way to park she found an injury baby fox, Mayura couldn't just leave it their so she wrap the baby leg with her handkerchief. And so she carry him with her, "_Strange_?" Mayura thought in her head. **"**_That dream last night it _

_look so real." worry look on her face._

"Mayura over here!" Alice waving hand to Mayura with a smiled.

"Sorry that I was late, I over slept."Mayura bowing for apologizing.

"That alright." Alice with a smiled.

"What a cute little fox, where did you find him?" Wondering

"I found him on my way to the park, he was injury I couldn't leave him their."

"That like Mayura you resist helping someone in danger or help that makes you the most kindness person I know in the whole world." Alice with a smiled

"So what his name?" Alice curious.

"His name is Mitsu!." The name means light Mayura said gigglely.

Mitsu had white fur with some red on the of tip his tail, he had crimson fire like eyes

"Well better start to get to work be befor bold head yell at us." Alice whispering while laughing.

"Hey I heard that!" Kenta shouting at them to get back to work.

"Come on Mayura let's go befor he loses anymore hair." Alice walking away.

"Ok." Mayura smiling.

"Hey get back here! I'm not finish with you two!" Kenta yelling.

"So Mayura have you thought about getting a boyfriend yet?" Alice with a smirk on her face.

"Oh Alice I'm not intersting in dated right now." Mayura hiding her face while blush.

"Why not?" Alice ask curiousy.

"I don't know why but I'll feel like I'm waiting for someone dear to me." Mayura said

"You are one special someone aren't you Mayura"Alice with a kind look in her face

To Be Countinue

**Plz review or comment **


	2. Chapter 2

** Welcome back to my second chapter of "The Forgotten Song", well now I will try to upload as many as I can. But OMG! I have so many ideas on this chapter and for now I will try to hold back myself from over doing it.**

** Chapter 2: The Forgotten Song Pt. 2**

"So Mayura have you thought about getting a boyfriend yet?" Alice with a smirk on her face.

"Oh Alice I'm not intersting in dated right now." Mayura hiding her face while blush.

"Why not?" Alice ask curiousy.

"I don't know why but I'll feel like I'm waiting for someone dear to me." Mayura said

"You are one special someone aren't you Mayura"Alice with a kind look in her face

"Maybe so, but I truly believe one day I will find him mystery isn't it?" Mayura blushes a little

Later that day, the towns people was finishing up their preparation on the celebration and so the night begins, "Mayura hurry up and put you tradition clothes on" Alice helping Mayura to getting ready.

"But Alice I wanted to solve some more mystery before I have to sing." Mayura puffing her checks.

"I know Mayura but you voice is really important for tonights celebration you don't need you catching a cold."Alice

"fine Alice I won't do anything reckless."Mayura

In Asgard, Odin "Have you found the girl yet?" as Odin wondering about his lost bird returning to him, guards "Yes sir we located her on Midgard in a small town" good bring her to me".

"Yes sir!"guards

"So Odin who's this mortal girl your after?" Loki with a mysterious smile.

"Oh Loki you find out soon, let's say she going to be a new goddess of the forgotten song" Odin with a grin on his face.

"You don't mean!" Loki

"Yes we found her." Odin

Back on Midgard, the night of the celebration has begun people dancing, others singing, and yet something wrong.

"Hey Mayura do you think you finally found your prince and shiny armor tonight." Alice with a smirk on her face.

"Stop that Alice, your soo mean!" Mayura with her cheeks puff up while blushing.

"Ok ok Mayura, its about time you get on stage and sing." Alice trying not to laugh.

"Ok Alice" Mayura.

As Mayura, walking towards the stage to sing with her long fowling white dress with red ribbon tie behind her back. And red ribbon tie around her wrist and ankles, and red chocker with a golden, and a red ribbon tie behind her head, with some lilies in her hair. As Mayura was walking towards the stage this tall man wearing a mask was standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" Mayura.

As the mask man was standing in front of Mayura, she suddenly felt like her body froze up and couldn't help but wounder why? As the mask man was walking toward her, Mayura suddenly felt fear through out her body. As the mask man slowly approach her, Mayura suddenly felt dizzy and black out, the last thing she saw was the mask man smiling at her. As the mask man approach her, he slowly pick her up and gone through a portal to Asgard.

"Has anyone seen Mayura, anywhere?" Alice worry.

As Alice was looking Mayura, she saw a mask man carrying Mayura away as Alice was yelling for Mayura while running. The mask man look at her with a cold smile, and sudden Alice suddenly pass out. So the mask man countinuewalking through the portal, and reach Asgard. Later on, Misao found Alice on the ground pass out "What happen here?' Misao with a series worry look on his face. Alice "They took her I'm soo sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Misao

"The mask man took Mayura!" Alice with tears running down her face.

"What mask man and what happen to Mayura!?" Misao

"I don't know suddenly I started to run towards her, and then I black out" Alice

** To Be Countinue...**

**Sorry if this was short I been busy with my first part-time jop but I will mack some time to write I have soo many ideas I can't wait until next chapter. So I hope you enjoy reading and don't forget to review so for now fair well and see you next time.**

** _Love, AngelKitty97_**


End file.
